


Joy to the World

by ciaconnaa



Series: 12 Days of Irondad & Spideyson Christmas [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, baby! baby fic, it's not a fic by me if the f word isn't in it, rated t for the swearing like always with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaconnaa/pseuds/ciaconnaa
Summary: Peter shrugs his backpack off, kneeling by Tony’s chair and nearly ripping the zipper off in his excitement. “Speaking of gifts, I brought a present. We all did.”“Oh my god,” Rhodey moans from the bed. He turns away from them, an arm over his eyes. “The Three Idiot Magi.”Michelle and Ned grin, pulling out their own presents as well.or;Tony and Pepper's baby comes early on Christmas day, and Peter and his friends will brave any snow storm just to say hello.





	Joy to the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagemb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagemb/gifts).



> for sagemb <3 murry crysler

“What do you _mean_ you made him a Spider-Man onesie?”

Peter adjusts his phone before he falls from it’s uncomfortable place between his cheek and hunched shoulder. “I _mean,_ I made the baby a Spider-Man onesie, Ned.” He laughs a little as he finishes packing up his backpack. It’s mostly Decathlon flashcards for a competition they have in early January and English notes for a project that he has due sometime after break. The last thing he puts in his bag is said onesie, and Peter can’t fight the smile that blooms on his face as he looks at the product of all his hard work. “The emblem even glows in the dark! Abraham helped me with that.”

“Aw, man,” Ned whines over the phone. “That’s way cooler than the _Quantum Physics for Babies_ book I got him!”

Michelle snorts loudly over the line and Peter almost jumps. He’s almost forgotten they’re on a three-way call. He sets his phone on speaker and puts it down on his desk. “What the fuck, that’s a _thing?”_ She asks.

“Yeah!” Ned squeaks, defensive. “I got him the whole box set. There’s also Organic Chemistry, Rocket Science and Newtonian Physics.”

“You’re such a nerd. Both of you, honestly.”

Peter grins as he’s slipping his coat on and stuffing his feet in his shoes. His backpack zips loudly as he rushes to swing it over one shoulder. “Well, what did you get the baby?”

There’s a pause. “...little R2-D2 plush toy.”

Ned immediately starts complaining that her present to Tony’s baby is just as nerdy when Peter does one last quick scan of his room, eyes lingering on the shelves above his desk. There’s a small, R2-D2 plush sized space between his Han Solo figurine and his Thor bobble-head. “MJ!” he cries, but he laughs at the absurdity. He picks up the phone again and holds it to his ear. “You stole R2!”

“Like you’re gonna miss him,” Michelle scoffs.

“He was  _very_ expensive,” he laughs out. “It took like, ten dollars to win him out of the claw machine at the mall.”

“Look, you’re a big brother now. You’re gonna have to learn how to share.”

Peter smiles at the thought. _Big brother._ He’s a brother! He _has_ a little brother now! Tony and Pepper’s baby came three weeks early, and on Christmas day, no less. It's pretty much the best gift ever. Happy had called Peter an hour ago, and then Peter called Ned, who put Michelle on as well and they’ve been talking and packing ever since, getting ready to head over to the hospital. There’s only one problem.

The snow storm outside is _terrible._ Happy said there was no way in hell he was coming to get them. They'd have to wait to meet the new baby.

Fat chance of that.

So the three of them will just have to meet them there, storm be damned.

“I can share. Baby Stark can have R2-D2,” Peter says, peeking out his window - there’s nothing to see, the glass is iced. His head hurts a little from how much the wind is howling. “Okay, so, I’m about to head out and I don’t know how well cells will work so remember: Ned, I’m stopping by your place first and then MJ, me and Ned will come get you. Got it?”

“I can just meet you there,” Michelle says. “I live in the opposite direction of you guys, its fine.”

“No, no,” Peter shakes his head, as if she can see. “Storm is awful. We should stick together.”

“Oh, Spider-Man,” Ned says in a shrill, girlish voice. “My hero.”

“Yes. What-Ever-Would-We-Do-With-Out-You,” Michelle adds, voice comically robotic and flat in contrast, and it makes Peter and Ned both laugh.

“Don’t know,” Peter plays along, giving a dramatic sigh. “Hang tight. Your vigilante in shining spandex will be there soon. This storm’s no match for Spider-Man.”

 

* * *

 

The storm is most definitely a match for Spider-Man.

For whatever reason, Peter is about _ten times_ colder than Michelle and Ned. It never bothered him before, but he hasn’t been Spider-Man during a winter storm this bad before. It sucks. He’s about ready to blame it on his freaky spider DNA, but he doesn’t have the energy. The three of them are more or less _walking to Manhattan_ because the trains are delayed and the cabs are sparse.

But by sweet, newborn, Baby Jesus, he is getting them to the hospital.

“Wish you would have worn your suit,” Ned says. Peter miraculously hears him above the chatter of his own teeth. “There’s a heater in it, right?”

Michelle and Ned had both offered Peter their scarves for extra warm, but he refused. He, however, did not refuse Michelle’s offer at body warmth, so she’s currently on his back and wrapped around him, piggy-back style, pressing herself as closely to him as she can. Ned’s wearing Peter’s backpack on his chest, trying to shield himself from some of the cold.

“I have never missed Karen and that suit's glorious heater so much in my entire life,” Peter grits out. They reach the bus shelter and _swerve,_ relishing in the relief that the barriers bring.

“I can’t feel my face,” Ned admits, patting his cheeks with his frozen gloves. He reaches over and starts smacking Michelle’s face as well. “Can you feel yours?”

“No.” She groans, shoving him away, before she buries her face into the back of Peter’s head. Her icy lips accidentally brush against his earlobe when she tries to squeeze closer to him, and Peter jumps, almost dropping her. “Can’t Spider-Man just swing us there? We’d get there so much faster.”

They would. They’d all completely die of cold, but their frozen corpses would get there pretty quickly.

“Why didn’t I bring the suit,” Peter laments loudly, bringing him and Michelle closer to Ned for warmth.

“Where's that fucking onesie. I'll shove you in there.”

“Because it will fit so well.”

“I’ll  _make_ it fit.”

He hoists her up higher. Adjusts Ned’s hat. Makes sure Michelle’s coat is out of his eyes. “Well we’re not gonna make _anything_ standing in the bus shelter. Let’s go.”

They both groan, but follow him out into the windy chill.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell, y’all? Did you walk here? And why is she stuck to you?”

Peter still hasn’t let go of Michelle since they made it to the hospital. She’s been on his back as they wandered through the halls for the elevator, and remained there when they checked in at the nurse’s station outside the maternity ward. And now, as Happy is waiting outside Pepper’s room to collect them, she’s still stuck to him like glue.

“I’m afraid to move,” she announces. “My limbs might break off.”

Peter nods. “MJ’s keeping my spine from turning into an icicle.”

Happy shakes his head, clearly exasperated with the three of them already. “I can’t believe you walked. I told Tony to wait until the storm was over! I knew you three would come running the second he told you about the surprise and -”

Peter perks up at that, so much that Michelle jolts and climbs off his back. “Surprise? What surprise? He didn't say there was a surprise!”

A soft look wipes the annoyance off his face. Whatever this surprise is, it’s _good._ Peter can tell. “If he didn’t tell you when he called, I’m sure he wanted to do it in person.” Happy steps aside, gesturing to the door knob. “Go on.”

Peter isn’t an expert at reeling in his energy, but he does the best he can. He levels out his breathing and tries to ignore how his skin feels like it’s vibrating as he leads the three of them into Pepper’s private hospital room.

The walls are a soft yellow, the two rockers in the room a dark green. It’s got a spare, twin sized bed next to Pepper’s hospital bed, where Rhodey is currently taking a nap. It looks like Tony covered him with a jacket, as well as set his StarkPad on top of his legs.

Pepper looks like she’s sleeping - that or she’s pretending. May says patients do that when they want the nurse to go away. Tony however, is wide awake. He’s sitting in a chair by Pepper’s side, a small pink bundle in his arms.

Pink…

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony’s smile is blinding, something Peter hasn’t had the pleasure of seeing all that often, and it makes Peter feel so so _warm._ Like the storm isn’t even a thing. The smile only falters slightly when he takes note of the ice in all their hair. “Did you _walk_ here?”

Peter shrugs, trying not to shiver, and walks over to Tony, eyes completely on the pink blanket. “So Happy mentioned a surprise,” he nods to the blanket, a smile tugging at his lips. “Is that…?”

“Turns out your baby brother has been a baby sister this whole time. Surprise.”

A girl. A girl! Excited, Peter turns sharply on his heel to tell his friends, as if they haven’t already heard if for themselves. “Oh my god, guys! It’s a girl!”

“Oh, damn,” Michelle say as she’s setting down her stuff. Ned does the same, shedding their coats and throwing them on top of Rhodey. “Does that mean naming her Jesus is still off the table?”

He ignores her. “A sister! This is so cool!”

His voice is not as quiet as it should have been. He flinches when Pepper, who is not asleep, reaches out and pinches Peter’s arm. Her eyes open and she frowns, staring him down. “Peter, you’re _freezing.”_

Maybe. But the cold doesn’t feel so cold anymore. Not when he’s looking at his new sister.

“Hi, baby,” Peter whispers, leaning in close. His body is warming up fast, but Pepper’s right. He’s still cold. He resists the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek in fear of waking her up. “My name’s Peter. I'm your big brother. I’m so happy to meet you.”

“What is _her_ name?” Ned asks as Tony starts to every so gently rock the baby in his arms.

“Don’t know,” Tony admits. “We planned for a boy.”

“Morgan’s still a girl name!” Peter defends.

“Yeah, but she doesn’t _feel_ like a Morgan.” Pepper says.

“Jesus,” Michelle offers up again, jokingly. “Mary. Carol, Noelle -”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Just because she’s born on Christmas doesn’t mean she has to have a Christmas name.”

“Why not?” Ned asks. He gestures to Pepper and says, “Her name is Virginia Potts. Her name has the word virgin in it and she gave birth to a baby on Christmas. If you don’t keep up with the theme, you are doing the universe a disservice.”

From the cot, Rhodey snorts. Turns out he’s not asleep either. Probably woke him up when they tossed coats on him. “The Virgin Pepper. That’s real funny.” He sighs, snuggling into the bed with Tony’s jacket. He moves his foot and knocks the Starkpad over, making Ned snicker. “Kid’s right. It’s a little too perfect.”

“Shut up,” Tony says softly, looking back down at the baby. “She’s too special for her name to be some sort of _joke.”_

“No, no joke,” Peter assures softly. “It doesn’t have to be a joke. But a name with a little holiday spirit couldn’t hurt, could it? After all, she’s the best Christmas gift _ever.”_

Tony’s smile returns at that. He shifts his weight so Peter can get a better look at her. “Yeah, that’s true.”

Peter shrugs his backpack off, kneeling by Tony’s chair and nearly ripping the zipper off in his excitement. “Speaking of gifts, I brought a present. We all did.”

“Oh my god,” Rhodey moans from the bed. He turns away from them, an arm over his eyes. “The Three Idiot Magi.”

Michelle and Ned grin, pulling out their own presents as well.

Ned goes first. Since the baby was born early, none of them had time to wrap them. So, he hands over the small box set of books to Pepper, a shy smile on his face. “I thought it was cute,” is all he gives for explanation, and it’s more than enough. Pepper gives a delighted laugh and shows Tony all the different titles, and he gives Ned his approval. “Never too early to get her into science, right?” and Ned nods, enthusiastic and relieved.

Michelle goes next, handing Pepper the R2-D2 plush with little flair. “Because Peter said you have a robot named DUM-E that’s a little too big to cuddle.” She shrugs. “That one’s just as dumb, but he’s softer.”

“Hey…” Peter whines, wanting to defend R2-D2, but he doesn’t have the heart. Tony is shooting him a look like he _knows_ that plush is his because...well, he does know. He’s seen it in his room. Heard the story of how Ben spent thirty minutes trying to win it for him.

“Peter,” Tony whispers, and he’s quick to shut it down.

“Hey, it’s fine,” he says, pulling out the onesie and hiding it behind his back. “She’s gonna need it to comfort her if she’s gonna be living with you.” He sticks his tongue out, teasing, before he thrusts the onesie in Tony’s face, mindful of the baby. “Voila! Spider-Baby!”

Tony blinks, pulling his head back, before adjusting his hold on the baby to take a better look at the outfit in Peter’s hands. The lighting is low in the hospital room, so the emblem is already glowing a faint blue. “Does...is that glow in the dark?”

“Yeah,” Peter says proudly. “I made it so the color is the same as the arc reactor. Spider-Man….with just a touch of Iron Man.” He lays the onesie on the bed, allowing Pepper to have a good look at it. “Just like the real deal.”

Tony softens at that, rocking the baby closer to his chest. “Thank you.” He looks past Peter, “All of you. This is really sweet.” There’s a pause while he looks down at his daughter, bliss written all over his face, before his eyes snap up back to Peter. “So, let’s hear it. Whatcha got.”

“Hear what?”

“Her name. What’s it gonna be? You pick.”

Peter’s eyes go wide. “Me? You want _me_ to pick it?”

“Sure. Think of something. If we like it, we pick it. That simple.” He looks at Pepper who nods in agreement. “Shoot.”

Peter has never felt such pressure in his entire life. His whole body prickles with anxiety and his mind races for an idea, a name as pretty as her, a name with a whiff of _miracle_ to it, a name fitting for a Christmas angel-

Oh. That might work.

“...Angela.” Peter says. This time, when he reaches out to touch her, he doesn’t hesitate. She stays asleep as Peter drags his finger down the baby’s soft cheek. “What about Angela?”

Pepper smiles, reaching over to gently touch at the baby’s soft, brown hair. “I like Angela. That’s pretty.”

Tony nods in agreement, flashing Peter his teeth in a grin. “Angela Parker Stark. Not too shabby. Nailed it on the first go, I think.”

Ned laughs when Peter nearly falls into Tony and the baby, shocked. “Parker? Parker. Her middle name is _Parker?_ But that’s my name.”

“God, that genius school you go to is no joke. You pick up shit like _that._ Truly amazing.”

Peter doesn’t register the teasing. “Why would you name your kid after _me?”_

Tony shrugs, all nonchalant and calm and not like this isn’t the biggest deal for Peter _ever._ “Because we love you.”

Immediately, Peter starts to tear up.

“No, no, no,” Tony says with warning, leaning away from him. “Don’t cry. You’ll wake Angie.”

“Oh, _Angie_!” Peter whimpers out, his sniffling and tears becoming more prominent. “That’s so cute!” He’s on the brink of a full on breakdown.

“Stop it." His voice is trying to be stern. Unwavering. It's not working. "Stop. The only one allowed to cry is the baby.”

“But Mr. _Stark! Angie!"_

Tony sniffles. His eyes are glossy. “Kid,” the word is shaky, “I swear to God, if you cry then _I’m_ gonna -”

In a sudden move, he reaches out and puts Angela in Peter’s arms.

It works. The shock of actually holding her get Peter to stop crying, and prevents Tony from reaching the same fate. The action has woken her up and Angela squirms a little in the blanket before she opens her eyes, slow and unfocused.

She’s beautiful.

“Wow…” Peter breathes, rocking her gently up and down. “I love her. She’s so _amazing.”_

He can feel everyone else’s smiles in return. “Yeah,” Tony says in agreement. “We think so, too.”

Peter looks up, grinning. “She’s gonna make a great Spidergirl one day.”

Tony swipes the onesie off the bed with a scoff. His finger swipes over the soft glow of the spider emblem and despite the smirk on his face that alludes to the teasing he’s likely to dish out, his eyes are still soft. Warm. “Uh. I think you mean Iron Lady.”

“Spidergirl.”

“Iron Lady.”

“Spidergirl.”

“Iron Lady.”

_“Spidergirl.”_

_“Iron Lady.”_

“Oh my god,” Pepper moans, as Tony and Peter keep arguing at the world’s lowest volume. “Someone save Angela from that hell.”

“I got it,” Rhodey says, finally getting up off the cot and collecting Angela from Peter’s arms and handing her back to Pepper. The two of them are still at it, grinning and laughing and making a joke of it. “Um, you guys do know she’s going to be War Machine, right?”

“Idiots." Michelle grumbles as Rhodey joins in on the never-ending stupidity. “I hope her favorite is Thor just to spite them. ”

Ned and Pepper laugh and with that, the room explodes with more noise.

And despite it all, the baby closes her eyes and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> me: can I get advice to write this Kinda Sad baby fic  
> sage: yeah!!!!! but heres the thing....um...fuck ur sad fic....embrace Christmas Puns  
> me:....  
> sage: fuck. sad.  
> me:...ur right. ur right. im gonna make pete mj and ned magi this is so much better
> 
> so yeah sagemb basically revamped this fic it was gonna be angst filled with a happy ending but now its just stupid humor like the rest of the series. go thank the kiddie. they're the miles morales to my peter bagel parker.
> 
> ONE MORE FIC. ONE MORE FIC. she's DONE and she's just sitting in drafts WAITING to be posted. I haven't decided if I'm gonna do Christmas Eve or Day. I don't know why it matters to me but whatever. if u have preference let me know.
> 
> hope u enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
